


Perfecta Anomalía.

by ArienMabe



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Haitsu - Freeform, J-Music, Kenki, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArienMabe/pseuds/ArienMabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki necesita inspiración para su alma artista y para su proyecto final, y la encuentra en los ojos de Ken, quien con baja autoestima, cree que no es normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfecta Anomalía.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krumy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krumy/gifts).



> Krumita. Este fanfic lo escribí específicamente para ti aunque no te lo dijera, por varias razones.
> 
> 1\. Me has escrito y dedicado varios de tus fics. Incluso, te saliste de tu línea normal solo para complacer mi imaginación escribiendo ese AU principesco que amé infinitamente. Gracias. <3
> 
> 2\. Has sido gran apoyo en mi vida aunque ya no hablamos tanto. Y estoy muy agradecida por ello.
> 
> 3\. Siempre estás animándome a escribir.
> 
> 4\. Fuiste mi primera fan del Kenki que conocí. <3
> 
> 5\. Simplemente quiero hacerlo porque siento que lo mereces. <3 
> 
> Espero te guste aunque sea AU.

 

     Nunca imaginaste encontrar esos ojos que necesitabas para tu proyecto de pintura de la universidad. Habías estado frustrado por no dar con la expresión que convirtiera tu lienzo en la mejor pieza de arte jamás expuesta en la exposición de arte de fin de semestre. ¡Necesitabas _eso_! Y _eso_ era exactamente lo que no podías conseguir. ¿Pero qué era _eso_ después de todo? ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir los ojos? No tienes ni la más remota idea. Tal vez porque los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, te dijo una vez tu abuela, y tú, creías firmemente que así era.

     Pero el haber aprendido a dibujar tantos tipos de ojos, profundidades y expresiones no funcionó esta maldita vez. Sin mencionar que tu profesor te había dado ya fecha límite de entrega y no tenías nada, salvo unos cuantos trabajos rotos en medio de toda tu habitación producto de tu frustración. _¡Oh, mierda!_ Y una semana antes de la entrega, los viste. ¡Ellos tenían que ser tu modelo y tu producto! Ellos, a como dieras el lugar, debían estar expuestos en el salón principal de la escuela de artes de tu universidad.

     No te imaginaste el hecho de enamorarte. ¿Amor? ¿Pero qué mierda era eso? tampoco tenías idea, y si te lo preguntaste alguna vez, no encontraste jamás la respuesta. Sin contar el amor de tu intensa madre, que era diferente, claro. ¡Dios bendiga a las madres intensas que te hacen cobrar la cordura con un chancletazo en la cabeza que te acomodan los chackras y las energías para que te pongas en orden y tomes un buen rumbo en la vida! ¡Sí, benditas sean! Pero fuera de eso, no pensaste en ello jamás.

     Ni siquiera cuando salías con Eishi sentiste eso tan anhelado llamado "amor". Vale que fue una relación bonita. Pero ambos comprendieron que ese amor que sentían era más Amor Filos a que Amor Eros y no, con ello no querías decir que no amaras el sexo que tenías con él, ¡Dios! Ese hombre lo hacía como un dios, cuando ocurría. Pero simplemente no eran el uno para el otro y luego de dos años, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que eran mejor si solo seguían siendo amigos. Y vaya que les fue genial y de eso estás eternamente consciente. Sin embargo, nunca más preguntaste qué era el amor, cómo funcionaba o cómo se sentía. Hasta que la viste. ¡Esa mirada debía ser tuya!

        Y lo fue. Luego de que él, el chico llamado Kitamura Ken, aceptara ser tu modelo. Era un poco tímido y lo comprendías, asumiste que se sintió algo intimidado e incómodo cuando vio tu reacción al observar su rostro esa mañana, cuando hablando con Tetsu, tu amigo que estudiaba música te lo había presentado y un instante después, había dicho un temeroso sí a tu propuesta. Luego te sentiste culpable, pero estabas seguro que esa mirada era todo lo que tu alma artista había buscado en toda su vida.

          Había ido al taller de artes al día siguiente en su hora libre a las 9:50 am cuando había salido de su clase de Análisis de Partituras. Casi lo olvidabas, él también estudiaba música. Estabas emocionado. Le pediste que se sentara en la parte externa. Justo en el patio, bajo el árbol donde no le diera mucho sol, permitiéndole a un pertinente, pero atrevido rayo colarse e iluminar su rostro.

  
      Sentiste cómo se tensó cuando inadvertidamente removiste un poco ese mechón liso que siempre cubría su ojo izquierdo.  
  
         –Lo siento... lo necesito de esta forma.

      –Sí... Está bien...– dijo sin mostrarse arrepentido por haber aceptado al favor que le pediste al segundo día haber sido presentados y si alguna vez se arrepintió, nunca lo dijo. Y fuiste feliz por ello.

     –Hoy dibujaré el boceto. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

     –Está bien–. No dijo nada más con sus labios, pero sus ojos eran un mar de palabras. Y lo observaste, perdiéndote en ellos, casi olvidando que solo tenías poco tiempo antes de que él entrara a su otra clase a las 10:30am más tarde.

     –Bien–. Reaccionaste en tono bajo, desviando tu mirada hacia los lápices de dibujo. Mirada que con la suya insegura, valientemente respondió sin abandonar jamás su posición. -No vayas a moverte de posición, por favor-. Ken solo asintió. 

      Dibujaste rápidamente. Tan rápido que podrías haber pintado de una vez pero no querías dejar de verlos tan pronto... No, no querías. Fingiste seguir dibujando solo para poder contemplar su mirada perdida de algún punto del patio, aun cuando habías terminado largo rato atrás. Y luego decidiste librarlo de esa tortura, se veía sudoroso y se mostraba un poco tenso.

     -Listo-. Volteó a verte en silencio. -Solo falta pintarlo. ¿A qué hora podrías venir tú mañana?

    -A las dos de la tarde no tendré más clases-. Te dijo simplemente mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse. Nunca tuvo intensiones de pedirte el resultado de su voluntariado.

     -Está bien. Muchísimas gracias.

    -No te preocupes, Yuki. - Tu mundo dio un giro y entonces supiste que él era eso que habías estado buscando para tu pintura y para ti. Porque cada pintura o escultura que hacías no era más que un pedazo de tu alma y tú sabías que él era _eso._ Un pedazo de tu alma ahora.

    Al llegar a tu casa colgaste la pieza en tu pared donde ponías todas tus pinturas recién hechas para evitar que se estropearan antes de la entrega final y la contemplaste toda la noche hasta quedarte dormido. Esos ojos te estaban volviendo loco en tan solo dos días. ¿Era eso posible?

     Cuando al día siguiente él llegó casi ibas a morir de la ansiedad. Se había atrasado quince minutos y pensaste que tal vez se habría retractado y te habías aterrorizado de pesarlo. No que no pudieras pintar a la perfección su rostro de memoria, pero para ti, no tendría la misma viveza y alegría. Tus pinturas eran para ti como un ser vivo. Sonreíste a más no poder cuando te saludo con un simple:

     -Hola, Yuki. Lamento haberme tardado, mi profesor se extendió más de lo normal.

    -Oh. Está bien. No te preocupes.- Apresuraste a decir, no querías incomodarlo haciéndolo sentir presionado. Después de todo, esta sería la última vez que lo verías tan de cerca ya que tu pintura estaría completamente finalizada y ya no tendrías más razones para estar con él, ¿verdad?

     Pintaste con tanta precisión y concentración que nunca notaste la manera en la que Ken te observaba. Absorto en tus rasgos alargados y delgaduchos. En tus manos ágiles ir y venir con un color y luego otro. Tampoco pudiste ver la manera melancólica en la que sonreía. Y esa fue su prueba más evidente de que él no era de mucha ayuda ahí, porque él sabía que tu atracción hacia sus ojos no era más que la simple curiosidad sobre la historia detrás de su ojo gris izquierdo. Porque todos siempre se sentían de la misma manera. Esa imperfección tan notoria y atrayente, despreciada y criticada duramente. Y entonces alzaste tu cara para mirarlo y lo viste quitar rápidamente su vista de ti. Viste sus ojos mojados y te preocupaste.

    -¿Te sientes bien?

    -Sí.

    -¿Seguro?

    -Sí...

   Retrocedió cuando intentaste acercarte a él y casi cae de su silla. Rápidamente lo halaste del brazo evitando que se golpeara y cuando estuvo de pie se soltó rápidamente.

    -Debo irme. Lo siento mucho.

    -¿Pero te encuentras bien?

    -¡SÍ!- Te sentiste un poco intimidado ante su tono de voz. Te quedaste petrificado ahí, sin saber cómo o por qué.

     Esa noche colgaste en el mismo lugar el cuadro, lo observaste con más intensidad y ésta vez no dormiste. Al día siguiente no lo conseguiste por toda la universidad. Y Tetsu tampoco sabía de él. No te quedó de otra que terminar tu tarea en el taller, a solas. Sin esos ojos que te enamoraron, para ese momento, en tres días.

    Entregaste tu pintura, sacaste la nota máxima y fuiste elogiado. La pintura fue expuesta en el salón principal dos semanas después y hasta ese día, nunca más lo viste. Inmensa fue tu sorpresa cuando lo viste en un extremo del inmenso salón y dudaste si acercarte o no, pero te decidiste a hacerlo.

     -Hola.- Dijiste simplemente.

     -Hola...

    Luego de unos segundos de incómodo momento le preguntaste si había probado los bocadillos y él respondió en negativo. Lo invitaste a ir por uno de ellos y permanecieron en silencio.

    -Lamento haberme ido así aquél día.- Lo miraste en silencio -En serio lo lamento mucho.

    -Está bien. Logré terminarlo de todos modos.

    -Sí, así parece.

    -¿La viste?

    -Oh, uhm, no...

    -Oh...- Qué incómoda situación te repetías una y otra vez.

    La exposición se vio terminada y con ésta, el semestre, dándole paso a uno nuevo y nunca, nunca dejaste de pensar en esos ojos ni en él, Kitamura Ken. Al menos tres meses después decidiste decirle como te sentías en uno de esos tantos momentos libres que compartían. Ya fuese en los pasillos, en el taller o compartiendo horas de comida. Porque después de esa exposición lograron entablar una especie de amistad.

    -¿En qué piensas, Yuki?

    -Hmm. Cosas.

    -Ne, Yuki- se quejó -Si te pregunto es porque quiero saber- hizo un puchero; te reíste.

    -En cómo nos conocimos.

   -Oh...- guardó silencio mientras pasó su brazo por tu espalda para abrazarte y apegarte más a él. Ambos estaban acostados en tu cama, cubiertos con tus sábanas hasta la cintura. Tenías tu cabeza en la parte lateral derecha de su pecho y tu mano pasaba por sobre su estómago.

     Fue ese momento que lo viste.

    _Venía por el pasillo principal de la universidad y se detuvo a saludar a Tetsu, y a Hyde, su novio de un año para ese entonces. Estos lo invitaron a que se sentara junto a ustedes en el piso y él aceptó. Se sentó delante de ti y te saludó con una media sonrisa y un instante después, los presentaron._

_-Mucho gusto, Yukihiro Awaji- extendiste tu amo._

_-Kitamura Ken. Encantado- respondió._

_Hablaron por un rato de cosas triviales. Tan triviales que no las recuerdas. Por un momento te perdiste y sin darte cuenta llevaste su atención a los rasgos faciales de ese muchacho que tenía su ojo izquierdo tapado con su cabello. Y como artista entrometido, no resististe. Querías ver era cara mucho mejor._

_-Disculpa. Quisiera ver tu cara- dejando de reír al chiste que momentos anterior habían dicho te miró extrañado._

_-¿Uh?_

_-Quiero decir que quiero ver tu rostro. Quiero ver tus rasgos faciales. ¿Podría?_

_-Eh... sí- hasta el día de hoy puedes jurar que aceptó solo por lo extrañado que se sintió, juzgando por la mirada de incomodidad que le dio a tus amigos, la cual respondieron con diversión._

_Llevaste tu mano derecha a su cara y tomaste con cuidado su cabello para no halárselo y provocarle algún dolor. Cuando tuviste el cabello en tus manos, tú lo levantaste para poder verlo mejor y en seguida notaste algo poco común._

_-¡Tu ojo!- dijiste con sorpresa -¡Tu ojo es gris!- su ojo izquierdo era gris y no tenía la misma viveza que su ojo derecho, era un ojo sin vida; muerto. Su cara se endureció y con una sonrisa relajada pero de cierta manera forzada te respondió que sí, que sí era gris. Instantáneamente te sentiste fascinado. -¡Es hermoso! ¡Son hermosos!_

_-No, no lo son- trató de bromear -Es anormal-._

_-Pero es muy bonito- sentiste un golpecito disimulado en tu lado derecho. Tetsu quería que dejaras de hablarle de eso. Lo hiciste e Hyde cambió de tema, hablando sobre el profesor que estaba enfermo._

_Él se despidió porque se tuvo que ir a clases de la misma manera que tú y tus amigos. En ese momento supiste que habías encontrado los ojos que harían de tu bastidor el cuadro más hermoso de la exposición._

    _Eso querías tú, pero no sabías si él te permitiría dibujarlos y al día siguiente le pedirías que te dejara pintarlos. Te sentías culpable por haberlo hecho sentir incómodo. ¡Pero no podías evitarlo! Eran hermosos sus ojos._

    Ahora, dos años después te sentías orgulloso de haberle pedido que te dejara ver su rostro, porque de esa manera lograste ver esa mirada que te cautivó y te llevo a estar ahora con la personas que amabas.

       Sentiste un besito en la frente.

     -Todavía no puedo creer que me pidieras ver mi rostro- se rió. -A simple vista te ves como un tipo retraído y muy callado.

       -Lo soy-. Te defendiste mientras le devolvías el beso pero en sus labios.

      -No con aquellos a quienes les tienes confianza- se rió de nuevo. ¡Oh, amabas el sonido de su risa!

      -Pero lo soy.- Y sin pensarlo lo acompañaste en su gozo.

     Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y el calor corporal aumentó, dejándose guiar por ese sentimiento carnal y ese juego psicológico del cual nadie nunca quiere escapar si de verdad lo estás disfrutando. Sí. Ken Kitamura era todo _eso_ , toda esa anomalía (según sus propias palabras) que siempre habías necesitado, te encantaba y no la querías perder porque él era perfecto para ti. Él y todas sus pequeñas cosas. Anormales o no.

      _-Nací ciego.- Detuviste tu refresco a medio camino, él se percató y lo mismo hiciste tú, cuando apretó sus manos. No esperaste que te confesara semejante cosa un martes a la hora del almuerzo cuando estaban empezando a salir después de que le dijeras lo que sentías por él. -Cuando niño me operaron y solo mi ojo derecho funcionó. El izquierdo nunca lo hizo y he recibido tantas operaciones que ha perdido su color y por eso es gris. No está muerto, pero no es como que tenga nervios y tics._

_Sin saber qué más decir y tratando de sonar casual inquiriste:_

_-Oh. Está bien. No tenías que contármelo.- Te habías dejado en claro no intentar averiguar sobre lo que le había pasado a tus ojos amados._

_-Yo quise hacerlo..._

_-Eso asumo ahora._

_-Las personas siempre me miraron con dureza en su mirada y me llamaban "el niño mestizo" cuando niño. Solía odiar mis ojos y el de aquellos que fueran normales._

_-Yo pienso que son hermosos- terminaste hasta el fondo el vaso._

_-Es por eso que te lo cuento._

       Alcanzaron el clímax y su cuerpo cayó jadeante sobre el tuyo, lo hiciste moverse hacia un lado para acostarte junto a su cuerpo viéndolo sonreír con ojos cerrados. Podías ver ambos ojos descubiertos, contigo se sentía libre y no intentaba ocultarlos bajo sus mechones oscuros. Le besaste la frente y acariciaste su mejilla provocando que él abriera las ventanas de su alma y te observara. Cada vez que compartían su intimidad, solías tener ese recuerdo. Muy dentro de ti creías que no hubo jamás mayor intimidad sexual y espiritual que el día que te confesó la verdad sobre sus ojos. Esto significó la gran confianza que podrían llegar a tener alguna vez. Te acercaste más a su rostro impresionado y expectante y besaste su ojo izquierdo para luego acercar tus labios a su oreja derecha.

           -Te amo. Eres mi perfecta anomalía.

        Después de todo, lograste descubrir que _eso_ era lo que sentías junto a él y que a su lado, habías cuestionado y te habías respondido qué era el amor. No era otra cosa que él mismo y sus ojos imperfectamente perfectos. Sus caricias, su risa y toda la compañía que te ofrecía. Eso era tu perfecta anomalía. Y la amabas.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic después de mucho tiempo. Y el primero que comparto en este paraíso terrenal para fans. Espero quien lo lea pueda disfrutarlo.  
> <3


End file.
